


Wrapped in Velvet

by joan_waterhouse



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dreams, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-02
Updated: 2008-11-02
Packaged: 2017-10-17 12:37:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/176924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joan_waterhouse/pseuds/joan_waterhouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luna has something to add to her dream-diary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrapped in Velvet

## Wrapped in Velvet

Luna turned to her side, breathing deeply and pulled the duvet tight around her shoulders.

_Puzzled that she wasn't appalled, Luna watched him drape a smooth, grey cat-fur around his shoulders, the cat's head still dangling on its end.  
She couldn't understand what possessed Snape to wear dark-teal velvet wizard robes, nor why she came to stand so close to him. If she only leaned forward, her nose would touch the soft fabric that covered his broad chest. The very chest her hands were now apparently exploring. He didn't move away, so Luna pressed closer, raising her heels to be able to nuzzle her head into his shoulder. When Severus folded his arms around her in response, she breathed in with a sigh. Luna had never felt so save in her life. He brushed his stubbly cheek against hers and softly kissed a trail down her neck. Just as she turned her head to find his lips, Snape vanished._

Still dizzy, Luna reached for the dream-diary on her night-stand and began to write. _I can figure out in the morning what this means_ , she thought and fell back asleep with the quill still in her hand.


End file.
